Walking Her Home
by calliebee11
Summary: Danny is popular, and he can have any girl he wants. Sam Manson is new, and she's not popular, but as Danny gets to know her, he starts to think he's falling in love with her. Major dxs. Chapter 4 up! Discontinued for now. Sorry, not enough reviews!
1. Ten Feet off the Ground

Chapter 1- Ten Feet off the Ground

I'm popular. I don't mean to sound rude or weird or anything, but I am. I've been popular, and to be honest, it's not all it's cracked up. Everyone's fake. Paulina Sanchez has a humongous crush on me. Life is good, or it should be. But I feel like I'm missing something.

My best friend's name is Tucker, he's not popular. Sorry, but he's not. He's a lovable techno- geek, and he's dating Valerie. They're great together, but I sometimes wishI was a geek like them, and I wasn't followed by a group of laughing kids everywhere. Even to the bathroom! It's sick.

Today, something happened to me.

And it's not good.

A new girl came to our class. She was very pretty, not superficial looking like some girls, cough, Paulina, cough.

She had shoulder length glossy black hair; her eyes were amethyst, and sparkled. She wore a black mini-skirt, with a long sleeved lilac shirt, with a black tank top over it. She had on black combat boots, and she was looking around nervously.

Mr. Lancer guided her into the room, and said, "Here, Samantha, (to which she scowled, and told him, "My name is Sam, Mr. Lancer" with a wry smile) um, Sam, you may sit next to Mr. Fenton. And class, be nice to Ms. Manson, she's new to Amity, I trust you'll make her comfortable."

He then gave me a look that said, be nice, and walked back to his desk at the front of the room. When he turned his back, whispers filled the room.

I hadn't yet gotten a good look at her yet, so I swivled in my seat, to look at her, and my chair scraped the ground. The girl, Samantha (Sam?), turned in her seat to see what made the noise, and then she looked at me.

And I don't know what happened, but, when her eyes locked with mine, I started to sweat, and my eyes widened, and then, she smiled.

Her smile brightened her face, and she was breath- taking, seriously, I am not kidding.

Then my breath caught in my throat, and I turned sharply in my seat, and the desk knocked back and forth, and it fell to the side, since I was sitting in it, I fell to the ground too.

The class laughed gently, and some of the girls went, "Danny, are you alright?" and the guys helped me up.

Tucker gave me a look, like, 'What the heck just happened? You are not the clumsy one'.

I gave him a wide eyed look, and gestured to the new girl.

'What about her?' he mouthed.

'I don't know. I-' I started mouthing, but then Mr. Lancer was standing next to my desk, "Is there something you'd like to share?"

"No." I said, slumping in my seat.

Why did this girl who I barely know, freak me out? I don't know. I'll have to ask Tucker.

AFTER CLASS

The minute class was over, I explained the whole thing to Tucker, and he listened with an interested look on his face.

"And she just freaks me out. Like, when she looks at me and I start to sweat and I fall or do something stupid." I babbled.

"You're in love, dude." Tucker said, giving me a look, "If you're serious, I honestly think you love her."

Suddenly a song came to my mind, my sister listens to it all the time, it's like her favorite.

He was walking her home  
And holding her hand  
Oh the way she smiled it stole the breath right out of him  
Down that old road  
With the stars up above  
He remembers where he was the night he fell in love  
He was walking her home

I shook the song out of my mind, "I do not love the new-"

Sam was walking by, and I stopped and stuttered, "H-hi, S-s-Sam. You're new. I know that. I mean, ugh, you're new?"

'You're new??? Where did that stupid phrase come from???? What does that mean?'

"Yeah, I'm new. And you're Mr. Fenton, correct?" She smiled again, and my knees went weak, and I stared at her.

"uh, Daniel. No. that's not my name. Well, that is my name. it's Danny. My name's Danny. I think. Yes. DANNY!" I stuttered.

She laughed, "You're funny. Hey, could I sit with you and uh, Mr. Foley… sorry that's all I remember from Mr. Lancer when he introduced you guys … at lunch? I don't know many people yet." She seemed slightly embarrassed to have to ask.

"YES!!! I mean- sure it's fine." I was sweating.

"Cool. Thanks, oh, got to go, see ya at lunch." She said, and jogged off to her next class.

"I think I'm going to puke." I said.

"Dude, you got it back. Sorry. But you love that Manson girl."

"I know. It's like when she talked to me, I was ten feet off the ground watching her and me, and watching me freak out. It's so weird. I got to go, I'll see you later."

I walked off to my next class, thinking, "when she smiles, I'm ten feet off the ground, oh, I'm in for it."

I'm in love with the new girl.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hey, all. Authorgirl818 writes again!!  I really like this idea. No, I do not own Danny Phantom, or the song Walking her home by Mark Shultz. Five reviews to continue. Tell me what y'all think!!! 

--Callie, yea, that's my name, hopefully no stalkers figure out where I live. AHH sTALKER!

Honestly tho, tell me what y'all think!


	2. When She Smiles

Chapter 2- When She Smiles

Lunch time. I've been dreading it, and been excited for it at the same time. I don't know what to do about it. I mean, Sam (SAM!), the girl who I, according to Tucker, am apparently in love with, is eating lunch with me. And I can tell you, I'm going to be an idiot. And make myself look like an idiot.

I waited for Tucker by the door to the cafeteria for about five minutes, when he and Sam came to the door, laughing.

I have to admit that this bugged me. I mean, Tucker knows I'm the one who's totally spazzing out over this girl, and then he has to go and walk with her and laugh and, argh, I'm becoming a jealous mess. Like… DASH! Shudder.

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I try to concentrate on not doing something stupid.

"Hey Tam and Sucker! Crap, I mean Hey Sam, Tucker. Let's sit down, at a table. Sit down at a table. Argh! Heh, heh, medication. Dogs? GHOST! Um, I like pie." I said, helplessly.

'Man! I got to get over this problem!' I thought, nearly slapping myself.

Sam was looking at me funny, but she was smiling, crap, why does she have to do that to me? It's just like when she smiles, my mouth talks without consulting my brain!

"Hey Danny! So, where do you guys normally sit?" She asked, a happy look on her face.

"In the cafeteria." I said immediately. 'WHAT KIND OF ANSWER WAS THAT???'

Sigh.

"Over there, with that big blond kid, and the girl in the pink tee, who looks like a snob." Tucker pointed to the popular table, where we always eat.

"Cool, let's go get our food." Sam replied.

"Good idea! Food is energy. I think." I said, like I was reciting something for Mr. Lancer.

We got our food, and went to our normal table.

"Who is SHE?" Paulina growled, looking at Sam, and if looks could kill, Sam would have been dead and buried with a flower on the grave.

"This is my friend, Sam. Sam Manson. She's new to Amity Park." I say, surprisingly not saying something I regret.

"Oh." Paulina says coldly, stabbing her- uh- meat loaf (?) with a fork.

"Look, I made the leaning tower of PIZZA!" Kwan exclaimed, looking at his masterpiece of a tower of spaghetti.

"You mean the leaning tower of Pisa, right?" Tucker corrected.

Silence reigned as Kwan looked at Tucker, confusion written all over his blank face.

Sam laughed. I jumped, and banged my knees against the table, which seems to be getting smaller. Or I'm getting bigger. Here I go again, and I thought I might not make a fool of myself for once.

"What the heck is wrong with you today?" Paulina said, looking at me with big eyes, "Do you need a kiss to make it better?"

"Uh, no. In fact I think I need to, uh, pee." I say, and bolt for the bathroom.

Once I'm there, I splash water on my face, and look at the reflection. Spiky black hair, ice blue eyes, muscles, long arms and legs, but fit into them because of so much Danny Phantom work.

There's nothing on my face, and my fly's not down, so I go back to the cafeteria, and see Sam standing with a look on her face that makes me want to run the other way, she looks super angry. Paulina is standing too, and she looks furious, her hands look like claws with sharp pink nails.

"Ms. New Girl wants to come in and steal MY boyfriend from me! Well, you know what, NEW GIRL? I say, move back to your freaking house across the country and leave my life ALONE!" Paulina screamed.

"You can have your stupid boyfriend. I wasn't going after him! I just thought I was making two new friends! If you are stupid enough to think I'd steal someone's boyfriend, then I wouldn't want you or HIM!" Sam stomped off.

"Dude, what'd I miss?" I say, sitting down again.

"Paulina said Sam was trying to steal you, and then you came in and saw the rest." Tucker said, stuffing a double meat cheese burger into his mouth.

"I'm going to go find Sam. See you guys later." I say, and head toward the door Sam left by.

I look all over the school for Sam, until I finally find her, curled up in a chair, reading a book, looking beautiful.

"I'm sorry for what Paulina said in there. She's had a c-c-crush (it took me a while to get that out, since I have a crush on Sam) on me since sixth grade, and has convinced herself I'm her boyfriend. I'm not really, and I hope you don't stop hanging out with me for it." I say this like one word.

"Thanks. I didn't think you two were dating, anyway, I did think she was a hopeless fan girl." Sam smiled. My knees, again, went weak, and I sat down directly into an overstuffed chair.

"Yeah, well, looks like you're stuck with me." I say, grinning.

"And Tucker." She fills in.

I don't like her mentioning Tucker, I mean, it's just us two back here, right? Why does he need to be brought up?

"Here. Get up, I'll show you something cool." I say, shoving my hand out awkwardly, she takes it, and pulls herself up.

I feel sparks go all up and down my arm, and am just zoning out, when I hear her voice come through the haze.

"Uh, Danny, you're hurting me." She says, trying to pull away from my grasp.

I let go immediately, "Sorry. Really. I'm sorry."

I lead her through the school, and now we're in the drama department, where I lead her into the back room, where I show her the Sunset Room. The art club painted sunsets all over the walls, and it's beautiful.

Her mouth drops open, "It's beautiful."

"So are you."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Here's the second chapter!  What'd y'all think? Should I continue! Five more reviews!!!!

--Callie


	3. Taking My Breath Away

Okay, for this chapter, I'm going to try no POV, just me being a narrator, because I don't think it was working out for me, writing in Danny's POV, I'm better at girls' POV, as you noticed.

Right.

On with the story…

**Chapter 3- Taking My Breath Away**

Awkward silence followed that comment, Danny was starting to turn red, and he rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, "Ha. Uh, the bell's about to ring. What's your- ..."

His ghost sense went off, 'Perfect timing', he thought ruefully. "Look, I got to go, here, turn around, and uh, look at the pretty wall." 'Pretty wall? Wow. She must think you're a real piece of work'.

Sam was not one to be told what to do, so she turned, but turned so she could see what he was doing.

"Going Ghost!" he whispered, as to not let her hear him, but he had to say it, I mean, it was his catch phrase.

She watched in awe as two blue rings appeared at his waste and traveled up and down his body, suddenly his hair was white, and he was wearing spandex (wow) and his eyes were glowing green, and then he disappeared.

She turned around fully then, and walked out in a daze, when she heard screaming.

She ran toward where the screaming was, and saw Danny (if it was Danny) fighting a… a… "GHOST!!!" she heard someone screech.

Danny turned to see Sam watching in confusion as he fought a ghost and suddenly, the ghost, Johnny 13 actually, followed his gaze, and lunged for Sam.

Seeing the ghost, she thrust her backpack out in front of her, smacking Johnny right in the face.

"GET OFF ME, YOU EGOTISTICAL BRATTY FREAKY UGLY GHOST WHO PROBABLY FAILED MATH!!!!!!" She screeched, and kicked him in – well, in a place you don't want to be kicked, if you know what I mean, and it hurt ghosts as badly as it did humans.

"OWWWWWWW!" Johnny 13 lurched forward and since he'd been flying dropped Sam.

Danny flew under her, and caught her, and hovered for a second, waiting for the scream.

Awkward silence followed.

"Danny?" She whispered.

"Yes? Oh no, I mean, I'm not, Danny, why would you think, okay, how did you know?" He said, giving her a Look.

"I peeked." She said, shamefully looking at the floor, "and we're both going to be late. But, you are going to explain this to me. Today."

"After school." He said, and flew them to the school, where he changed back, and they both ran to Science.

AFTER SCHOOL

"And that's the whole story. Now I fight ghosts and keep Amity safe. But it's a total secret, and you, now, and Tucker are the only ones who know." He concluded, waiting for a reaction.

"That's really cool." She said, standing, and helping a sore Danny up.

"And you know what?" She said, leaning in close to his face.

"What?" He said, breathily, there she went again, taking his breath from him, as she did so often.

"You look kind of cute as a ghost." With that, she ran home, thinking that Amity might not be so bad. Weird, but not bad, not bad at all.

"I love you." He said, but she wasn't there.

He rolled his eyes at his own weak heart, and walked away, trying to leave behind the fact of how his ego had swelled when she said he was cute, and hope dawned, and angels sung, he wondered, what it would be like to kiss her. He pushed it behind him, but it followed, he knew it now.

He, Danny Phantom/Fenton, loved Sam/Samantha Manson.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry this chapter was so short.

PLEASE REVIEW! FIVE MORE!

--Callie


	4. Holding Her Hand

Chapter 4- Holding Her Hand 

Sam bounded up to Danny after school, "You won't believe it! I can't believe it! You won't believe it!"

"What?" He asked.

"I made an A on the Science test! Science is my worst subject! I made an A !" Sam hopped up and down for a second, in excitement.

"Wow, Sam! That's great! I knew you could do it!" Danny exclaimed, giving her a hug.

FLASH!

"TUCKER!" Danny exclaimed, exhaling loudly, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Taking a picture for the yearbook. Everyone wants you guys for cutest couple, except Paulina." Tucker explained, smiling widely.

"Calm down, Danny, he's just kidding." Sam said, patting Danny on the back.

"DUDE! The FOOTBALL game! COME ON!" Dash yelled, grabbing Danny's arm and pulling him away from his friends.

"Come to the game, you guys!!!" Danny yelled, as he was being dragged away.

Sam and Tucker shrugged and followed the two boys to the game.

FLASHFORWARD- end of the game

"IT'S GOING, GOING, GOING, GONE! DANNY FENTON HAS SCORED THE FINAL TOUCHDOWN! AMITY WINS!!!"

"Yeah, Danny!!!!!" Sam screamed.

The crowd poured onto the field, Sam and Tucker included.

Danny had been hoisted onto five jocks shoulders, so he was sitting on a crowd of people, seeing Sam, his face brightened.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the crowd of hands he was sitting on, the kids under him grunted, but held up her weight.

"Thanks. I needed a way home that was faster than walking." Sam shrugged, smiling.

Neither high schooler realized they were still holding hands, but Paulina did, and she decided to do something about it.

Two or three kids were holding Sam up, as they were walking around the stadium, all three of them were footballers.

"Hey, footballers, come over here, and I'll show you a good time." Paulina said, beckoning them over with a twist of her claw like manicured hand.

They fell out of the procession in less than a half a second, and Sam dropped like a hat.

"Sam!" Danny cried, and grabbed her hand, hoisting her up, into his lap.

"Thanks Danny! I don't know what would've happened-…" She stammered.

"It's okay, I mean, technically, you're okay." Danny said, grinning bashfully.

Hands clasped involuntairily, a girl sitting in a boy's lap and clueless love, all the ingredients for future togetherness, if he ever confesses.

Sorry this chapter was so short and weird, but I needed another chapter, and this worked. Sorry for the stinky chapter!

Promises for a better one later!

-- Callie --


End file.
